


Operation Revenge

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Whatwhat, double crossing cara, killer!harry, thats it three tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor is a bitch and Marcel transforms into Harry to get his revenge (and Louis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffslwt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslwt/gifts).



> prompt by MissSheerio i hope you like it but if you diDNT I TRIED MY BEST PS it ENDS WITH FLUFF BC IWHAT S ATORY WO CTTON CHANDY PSS i always except prompts but they always come out like thisssolfnbgijgs dont talk to me i have an hour an half to sleep bfore shool shhh shut up

It all started when Eleanor and Marcel were paired up for a quick ‘get to know your classmates’ in English class during the first week of school. All they had to do was talk to each other and write a quick and small paper each other.  
  
That turned into Marcel being himself with his high waisted pants and gelled hair and buttoned shirts and Eleanor being a skinny, obnoxious, popular girl.  
  
Which meant Eleanor took one look at Marcel and decided to make his life hell.  
~  
When Marcel wakes up, he gets ready at a steady rate, never rushing, never taking too much time.  
  
He’s ready in an hour but doesn’t leave his single room until there’s a single, loud bang on his door, sometimes followed by shout but not today.  
  
The bang comes from the boy next door’s girlfriend and Marcel’s bully, Eleanor. Whenever she spends the night with Louis, the boy next door, she leaves at 6:30 to get ready in her own dorm. Marcel just noticed some things like that.  
  
One night, Marcel decided to go on a little walk, just to change his routine a little. When he came back to his dorm, he found Louis and Eleanor laughing their way to Louis’ dorm room. Louis and Eleanor were a bit tipsy but the girl was never not in the mood to make fun of Marcel.  
  
 _“Hey, nerd. What’re you doing here?” She slurred. Marcel ignored her, just trying to get into his room quietly._  
  
 _“Hey! I’m talking to you, you freak!” Eleanor shouted loudly. Louis slapped a hand over her mouth and spoke._  
  
 _“Shut up. He’s not doing anything and you’re being so loud.” Louis snapped, finally getting his key and unlocking the door. He pushed her in and saluted Marcel. “Goodnight, Styles.”_  
  
 _Marcel gave him a little smile because Louis wasn’t mean but he was with Eleanor._  
  
Since that night, Eleanor always banged on Marcel’s door, hoping to annoy him.  
  
Marcel never broke his routine again.  
~  
When Marcel walks down the hall of his boarding school, he walks with his head down. With his head down, no one has to make eye contact with him and try to talk to him. Through the years, he developed a way to not bump into other students when he walks around.   
  
Marcel only bumps into people when that person is-  
  
“Watch it, dork.” A bony shoulder pushed his back with so much force he hit the locker, backpack falling onto the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and heard several, high- pitched, mocking laughter. Opening his eyes, he saw brown, wavy hair and sighed.  
  
“I’m just going to cla-” He started.  
  
“Look at the wimp, girls.” Eleanor said in a tone that annoyed Marcel to the bone. The three girls behind her smirked the same smirk. “Don’t be a pussy about it. Be a man for once in your life and suck it up, bitch.” She advised him, slapping his cheek a little harder than normal people.  
  
“Yeah, don’t be a pussy.” One of the blonde girls said.  
  
“Yeah, be a man.” The other blonde repeated.    
  
“Yeah, suck it up.” The one with too much eye make up parroted.  
  
The three followers flipped their hair before Eleanor said, “Taylor, Cara, Kendall, let’s go before we start to smell like this loser’s baby shampoo.”  
  
They walked away with Eleanor leading the way, pushing everyone else out of their path.   
  
“Bitch.” Marcel said under his breath. He straightened out his clothes and picked up his backpack before heading to class.  
  
It was the same everyday and Marcel was sick of it.   
~  
Eleanor and Louis lied in bed awake around 5 in the morning. His arms were around her as she played with his fingers and talked, just to mostly fill the silence she didn’t like.  
  
“Babe, your bed skills have really improved since we started dating.” She stated.  
  
He said flatly, “Your’s haven’t.”   
  
Earning a slap from Eleanor, he laughed it off. It was silent for a second before she said, “What are you thinking about?”  
  
He hummed distantly which made Eleanor frown. She sat up abruptly, startling Louis.  
  
“You okay?” Louis asked, bewildered at her sudden action.  
  
“No, I’m not.” Eleanor snapped. “Every night we spend together, you never say what you’re thinking. Not a word comes out of you unless I ask you first!”   
  
“What do you want me to say?” Louis asked.  
  
“Whatever you’re thinking about! I lie here thinking that one day you’re going to break up with me because you never say anything and I don’t want that to happen because I think I’m falling for you!” Eleanor shouted, voice cracking and hands flying everywhere.  
  
Louis grabbed her hands and slapped a hand over her mouth, silencing her. “First, it’s 6 am and there’s no reason to shout.” Eleanor glared and licked his hand, instantly making him fly back. “Second, I told you I’d never break up with you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Well, I promised for at least 2 years.”  
  
“What?!” She shouted.  
  
Louis laughed. “I was just kidding.”  
  
“You better be right because I already know what kind of wedding dress I want.” Eleanor said, only half kidding. “It has to be a spring wedding, too. Not too cold for me to wear a strapless dress but not too warm for you to die in a tux.”  
  
“Okay.” Louis responded, wrapping his arms around her again.  
  
She smiled and snuggled back into his arms.  
~  
Marcel woke up to a bang on his door.  
  
“Shit.” Marcel whispered to himself, looking at the clock that read 6:35 am. He only had a half hour to get ready.  
  
“Hey, Dracula, you should stop hiding in the dark. We already know what a freak you are.” Eleanor’s voice rang through the wood.  
  
Marcel swore to himself as he jumped around the room, stripping himself of his pajamas and putting on fresh clothes. Only a thin layer of gel to keep the hair from his eyes and he jammed on his glasses. He grabbed his backpack and rushed to his class.  
~  
 _Ringgg_.  
  
“Hey, nerd.” The girl in the back with the long, wavy hair sneered to the latecomer. “Why are you late? Too busy jacking off to some weird porn?” The girls around her giggled.  
  
“More like I’m too busy fucking your boyfriend.” He snapped back at her.  
  
The girls around Eleanor stopped giggling and looked at the girl on the desk, never hearing such a response from the boy. Eleanor rolled her heavily mascaraed eyes and flicked her hair back.  
  
Louis chose that moment to stroll into class, his hands in his pockets and his untamed hair a little more wild. He whistled as he walked to the back and dropped himself in the desk next to Eleanor.  
  
“Hey, El.” He greeted her.  
  
Eleanor smiled and moved her desk closer to Louis’. She pushed Louis’ face towards her and kissed him. Without a second thought, she shoved her tongue in his mouth and Louis didn’t fight back. He puckered his lips and licked inside her mouth.  
  
The three girls around the couple ‘aww’-d and Eleanor pulled away, a satisfied smirk on her face as she scoffed at Harry, who just rolled his eyes and turned to face front in his seat.  
  
“Okay, that’s enough, everybody. Sorry, I’m late.” The teacher said, walking in with his papers falling from his bag. “It’s an off day today.”  
~  
Marcel was in a bad mood all day. Even more than usual, Eleanor was pissing him off.  
  
He was walking to go back to the boys’ dorms after a long day of classes, only wanting to do his homework and get to sleep.  
  
It was apparently a night for Eleanor and Louis to spend together because she was nearby. Marcel could smell the bucket of perfume she dumped on herself that morning.  
  
There was a smack on the back of his head.  
  
“What the fuck?” He swore, irritated.  
  
“Shut up, arsehole.” It was Eleanor, Louis’ arm around her shoulder. “You should be grateful. I’m probably the first girl that’s ever looked at you, let alone touch you. It’s because you look repulsive, if you were wondering why no one likes you.’  
  
Marcel closed his hands into fists and squeezed them tightly. He marched to his dorm room, ignoring the Eleanor’s insults flying at him. He slammed the door behind him and took three deep breaths.  
  
“Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it.” He chanted to himself, calming down a bit.  
  
 _Bang_.  
  
“Don’t feel too bad that you’re disgusting. You just can’t help being that way.” Eleanor’s fake sweet voice pissed Marcel off more than her mocking voice.  
  
Marcel was done.  
  
He took his phone out to send a text.   
  
_it’s time._  
  
The phone rang with a text alert a few seconds later.  
  
 _i thought so._  
~~~~~  
“Have you seen the new kid?” Cara asked as soon as the other girls were visible.  
  
Two of the three girls looked at her, Eleanor still on her phone.  
  
“What new kid?” Kendall asked.  
  
“Is he hot?” Was Taylor’s first question.  
  
Cara rolled her eyes. “Taylor, aren’t you going out with that ripped guy who never has a shirt on?”  
  
“Taylor squared has been over for at least a year.” Kendall said. “Tay, you’re dating that ginger kid that carries a guitar around school, right?”  
  
“No,” Cara shook her head violently. “He said she wasn’t his type, which was a good thing for him.”  
  
Taylor glared at the other blonde. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Cara and Kendall looked at each other.  
  
“You know what they mean, slut.” Eleanor said without looking up.  
  
Taylor was red in the face but Cara remembered. “Have you seen the new kid?!” She asked again.  
  
“I didn’t hear anything about a new kid.” Kendall frowned, checking her twitter for updates.  
  
“Well, he’s in our class!” Cara jumped excitedly. “I heard he has curly hair and really pretty eyes.”  
  
That moment, a boy walked in that made everyone stop in their seats. His hair was perfectly curled and styled, shining and bouncing as he walked. He turned around and the four girls in the back gasped at his green eyes. They were big and hypnotizing as he scanned the room for a seat, spotting two empty ones in the back.  
  
He smiled at Cara and took the empty seat behind her and next to Eleanor, who was staring at him.  
  
“Hi.” He smiled, waving a large hand at the girls staring at him in awe. “I’m Harry.”  
  
“I’m Taylor!” The blonde introduced herself, leaning her upper body closer to the boy.  
  
“Kendall.” Said the girl who sat with a finger twirling her brown hair.  
  
“Cara. No one knows how to say my last name so don’t even ask.” She said, remaining the calmest.  
  
Harry smiled at all of them and then brighter at Eleanor. “Hello, I’m Harry.” He stuck out his hand.   
  
“I’m Eleanor.” She replied after a long time, shaking his outstretched hand. “Have we met before? You seem really familiar.”  
  
“I don’t think so. I don’t really make friends well.”  
  
Taylor and Kendall giggled, hiding their mouth behind their perfectly manicured nails. “That’s funny. With your looks, I been you’ve had a lot of girlfriends.”  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something when Louis sat down next to Eleanor, kissing her cheek with a small ‘morning babe’. Louis looked at Harry and looked back at Eleanor with an expectant expression on his face.   
  
“This is Harry. Apparently he just moved here.” Eleanor informed him.  
  
Louis smiled and held out a hand for a handshake, his hand almost covered completely  by enveloped by the other.  
  
“I’m Louis.” He introduced himself. “What dorm are you in? We could hang out sometime.”   
  
“Um,” Harry rifled through his pockets and pulled out a slip of paper. “I’m in room D17.”  
  
“Wait, that’s me.” Louis said.  
  
Harry frowned. “It was a mess in there.”  
  
He chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah, sorry about that. I’m not really a neat person.”  
  
“There was a half eaten pizza on my bed.”  
  
“I was wondering what that smell was.” Eleanor crinkled her nose.  
  
“I’m cleaning the whole room tonight.” Harry declared.  
  
Eleanor grabbed Louis’ hand. “Lou and I are going out tonight anyways so you won’t have any distractions.”  
  
“Hey! Chatter in the back needs to stop.” The teacher said, silencing the whole class.  
~  
“How’s having a roommate, then?” Eleanor asked as she and Louis sat against their favorite tree for lunch.  
  
Louis took a big bite of his sandwich before he replied, “Brilliant. He keeps the whole room clean and he’s a genius at maths. I’ve actually understood the homework.”  
  
“Really? Do he remind you of anyone?”  
  
“He kind of looks like Mick Jagger in the mornings.”  
  
Eleanor hit him lightly. “That’s not what I meant, babe. Doesn’t he remind you of that dweeb with the glasses.”  
  
“I have glasses.” Louis pouted.  
  
“I mean that kid who wore the same ridiculous outfit everyday, Lou! I haven’t seen him in a while.”  
  
“Since when do you care about him?” Louis questioned.  
  
“I don’t care about him, I’m just wondering what happened to him. It’s like he disappeared out of thin air.” Eleanor explained.  
  
“He probably just got a little homesick and went home for a while. Jimmy a few doors down left to see his mum and dad a while ago.” Louis thought, taking another big bite.  
  
“But-”  
  
“I’m sure he’s fine. Just wait, the kid’ll come back in a couple weeks.” Louis reassured her, squeezing her waist and pushing her sandwich to her mouth.  
~  
It still bugged Eleanor.  
  
 _Where was he?_ Eleanor thought, an eerie feeling creeping up on her as he sat at a table in the school library.  
  
“Hey, El. You look like your thinking too hard.” Cara commented, popping out from behind her.  
  
“You scared the shit out of me, you bitch.” Eleanor snapped after giving a little shout.  
  
“Geez, what’s got your panties in a twist?” The blonde asked, taking the seat across from her.  
  
Eleanor sighed. “Sorry, it’s just- what do you think of the new guy?”  
  
“Harry? He’s awesome. Super sweet, super kind, probably has a super dick, to-”  
  
“Oh my god, shut up! I meant like, don’t you find it a bit creepy how the moment he showed up, that dork Marcel left?” Eleanor pointed out.  
  
Cara frowned. “Who?”  
  
“The dweeb I pick on all the time!” She was beginning to get frustrated. Why couldn’t anyone notice it?  
  
“Oh. I didn’t even notice.”   
  
Eleanor groaned. “Why doesn’t anyone know?” She slammed shut the book she was pretending to study from.  
  
“Jesus, calm down.” Cara said, grabbing her bag and getting up. “I have to talk to my teacher about my essay. Later.”  
  
“Whatever.” Eleanor mumbled.  
~  
Cara opened the door, letting it slam into the plaster of the wall.  
  
“Guys!” She screamed.  
  
Eleanor, Taylor, and Kendall looked up from where they sat on Eleanor’s bed. “What the fuck, blondie. You don’t need to fucking scream all the time.”  
  
“I know how to get you to stop being such a bitch.” Cara exclaimed. Taylor and Kendall looked at each other with the same uncomfortable faces.  
  
Eleanor crossed her arms. “What did you just say?”  
  
Cara rolled her eyes and plopped herself down in Eleanor’s chair. “You know you’ve been acting like one all week.”  
  
Eleanor looked at Taylor and Kendall who turned when they made eyes contact. “Whatever.” She mumbled.  
  
“Anyways, I was thinking, when was the last time we threw a party?” Cara said. Taylor and Kendall’s eyes both widened at the word ‘party’. “We need a good, old- fashioned, beers and boys party. Get a little drunk, suck a little dick. Who’s in?”  
  
Kendall and Taylor nodded and all three of them looked at Eleanor.  
  
“Come on, El.” Taylor whined.  
  
“It’s been so long.” Kendall sighed.  
  
Eleanor looked at each of them and the corner of her lips cracked. “Fine.”  
  
The girls screamed.  
~  
Louis’ phone dinged and he checked it. He sent a quick message back and finished the rest of his reading for English. The door of his dorm room opened and in walked a naked Harry with just a towel around his waist from his shower.  
  
“Looks like we have a party to go to, Hazza.” He said, smiling as he looked up to the wet boy.  
  
“Awesome.” He smirked, shaking out his wet hair.  
~  
Harry and Louis strolled into class together, going to the back. Louis sat next to his girlfriend and Harry sat in front of him.  
  
“Is the party at Cara’s girlfriend’ apartment?” Louis asked.  
  
Eleanor nodded, her hair bouncing. “Yeah, her girlfriend is out of town and said we could throw a party. We just have to clean up before she get’s home and make sure that Cara doesn’t eat out too many people.” The blonde girl rolled her eyes but smiled.   
  
“Beer?” Harry asked.  
  
“Lots.” Cara replied.  
  
“Awesome.” Harry and Louis said in sync. They looked at each other and laughed. Eleanor frowned at them and Louis noticed out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“What?” He asked.  
  
“Nothing.” Eleanor looked away.  
  
Then he frowned. “Oh yeah. Guess who I heard in room D18?”  
  
Eleanor looked at him. “Who.”  
  
“Marcel. He said he went home for his mum’s wedding.” Louis informed him.  
  
Eleanor looked at him. “Nothing happened to him? Like, he’s still the same wimpy dork and stuff?”  
  
“No, nothing happened. Why are you so nervous?” Louis said.   
  
“It’s nothing. I’ve just got this weird feeling since Harry showed up.” She whispered.  
  
“El, you’re paranoid. Marcel is in his dorm sleeping, Harry’s a cool friend, and you’re being paranoid about nothing.” Louis told her. She bit her lip nervously and Louis rubbed her hand with his thumb. “Everything’s fine.”  
  
She took a few deep breaths and smiled. “Okay.”  
~  
Hours later, everyone was drunk.   
  
In the small flat, there was loud music that made the walls vibrate and so many beer bottles that they fell to the floor for people to trip on.  
  
“Hey, babe!” Cara yelled over the loud music, almost falling onto Eleanor and taking her down.  
  
“You’re so fucking drunk!” Eleanor yelled back.  
  
“What? Here, take this.” Cara handed her a shot glass, which she threw back the second it was in her hand. They drunk laughed until Cara shouted something about the loo and left.   
  
“Loo? Wait, where’s the loo? Wait, where’s Lou?” Eleanor grabbed a beer and went to search for her boyfriend.  
  
“Lou- mph.” She was stopped by the hard chest she bumped into. “Louis?” She poke the chest.  
  
“No. Harry.” The deep voice said, making the chest grumble.   
  
“Oh, hello, Harry. Have you seen Lou?”  
  
“I think I saw him going outside for some fresh air. Shall we go down together?” Harry suggested, grabbing a beer.   
  
Eleanor was getting a bit hot in the small apartment so, “Why not? Let’s go!” She giggled, holding Harry’s arm as he opened the door for her to go through first.  
  
She stumbled down the stairs, almost losing her balance but she held tight to Harry and the stair railing. When they made it outside, Louis was nowhere in sight.  
  
“Where’s Louis?” Eleanor pouted.  
  
“I don’t know.” Harry said, looking left and right. “I saw him come down. I’ll text him.”  
  
They were silent for a while as they leaned against the wall of the building. Eleanor lied her head on Harry’s broad shoulder before speaking again.  
  
“I want Louis.”  
  
“You have Louis. He’s just not here right now.” Harry said in an unhappy tone.  
  
“He’s mine.”   
  
“I know.” Harry said, his voice getting angry.  
  
“He’s all mine. One night, after we had very good sex, we said we were going to get married. I said that we would have a spring wedding so I could wear a strapless dress. For our honeymoon, we-”  
  
“You should stop talking.” He said through gritted teeth.  
  
“-were thinking Paris, the city of love. Good idea, right?”  
  
Harry covered her mouth. “Shut up and drink.” He growled. Harry put the lip of the beer to her mouth, tipping it in so she could drink it. She did willingly, seeing as he was a little more than tipsy.  
  
“What is that? It tastes weird.” Eleanor slurred. Harry looked at his watch, the time nearing 12.   
  
Eleanor began to sway, hearing an ‘oh shit’ before blacking out completely.  
~~~~~  
When Eleanor regained consciousness, her head was spinning. She felt like she was going to throw up.  
  
She groaned and realized it was muffled by duct tape on her mouth. Opening her eyes, she saw darkness, finding that she was blindfolded. Shuffling, Eleanor realized she was tied to an uncomfortable wooden chair, hands also tied together, each leg tied to a chair leg. Panicking, she screamed behind the tape, not really making a sound. She shook, trying to loosen the ropes but it didn’t help.  
  
Eleanor felt her eyes water, becoming fearful at what could happen to her in this dark place. But worse of all, who is doing this to her and why?  
~  
“Hey, have you guys seen Eleanor?” Taylor and Kendall asked Louis and Harry on Monday morning in class.  
  
“No. I’ve been texting her all weekend but she hasn’t responded at all.” Louis told them, checking his phone for a text. “I thought she was mad at me. She didn’t talk to me all Friday night because I called her paranoid.”  
  
“I’m really worried, it’s been keeping me up all night.” Taylor pouted, dropping herself in the seat next to Harry, reaching for his hand. “What if something happened to her?”  
  
Harry looked at the pale hand on his and looked up at Taylor. “It’ll be okay. You should talk with your boyfriend about this. I’m sure he’ll be worried about what’s keeping you up at night.” He picked up her hand and put it on her desk, patting it before sticking his hands in his pocket.  
  
Kendall sneered and Taylor glared at her.  
  
“Guys, this is serious. None of us know where El is?” Louis asked, having a serious expression of his face for the first time in his life.  
  
“Maybe Cara does?” Kendall suggested.  
  
Harry shook his head. “We were studying together and she got a text from her girlfriend. Said she came back early and wanted to hang out.”  
  
“So she’s cut off from the world for a week.” Taylor told them, Kendall nodding in agreement.  
  
“Do you think something happened to her?” Harry asked.  
  
“Shit, I can’t remember anything from Friday night. I was so drunk.” Louis said frustratedly.  
  
“I don’t think any of us remember anything, Louis. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Kendall tried to soothe him, patting his back encouragingly.  
  
Taylor wanted to nod in reassurance but she let out a frustrated sigh. “Where is she though?”  
~  
A few miles away, Eleanor sniffled.   
  
Her arms were sore and she was stiff. Her body ached all over. Who know how long she had been there, strapped to the chair for what seemed like days. Nothing to eat, nothing to drink. She cried.  
  
“Can you stop crying?”  
  
Eleanor froze, hearing a voice for the first time. She said something, muffled by the duct tape.  
  
“Oh, right.” A few footsteps and the tape was ripped off. Eleanor felt like her skin being ripped off. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.  
  
“W- who are you? Why are you d- doing this to me?” She called out, voice cracking.  
  
“You’ve been crying all weekend and it’s really quite annoying.” The voice wasn’t in front of her anymore, sounding distant. Eleanor looked right and left for the voice. “You can’t see me. You’re blindfolded. If you didn’t notice.”   
  
Her blood started to boil. “Don’t you think I noticed? Like you said, I’ve been here all weekend. I noticed. And guess what, all my friends will notice.”  
  
“Sorry for wanting to help you.” Still mocking.  
  
“You could really help me by letting me go.” She snapped back.  
  
“I don’t think so.” The voice came back quick. “Anyways, I only had a little time to chat so see you later.”  
  
“Wait, no! Don’t-!” Her scream was muffled by duct tape in her mouth. She screamed but it didn’t make a difference.  
  
“Later, poppet.” The man patted her head, which she shook off. She heard a chuckle and a door shut, a key in a lock.  
  
Eleanor shouted through the tape but nothing happened.  
~  
The five (Cara came back halfway through class, huffing something with girlfriend and called away and dumbass boss) of them worried. They all texted Eleanor multiple times, calling between classes. By the end of the day, they had talked to all of Eleanor’s friends, all of which had no idea where she was or what happened to her that night.  
  
“Guys, my girlfriend has been missing for three days now. I think it’s time for the police.” Louis said as they all rejoined in his and Harry’s room.  
  
The other four agreed but Cara spoke. “We can’t go to the police.”  
  
“Why not?” Kendall and Taylor asked.  
  
“Shit, Cara’s right.” Harry agreed, fingers playing with his bottom lip.  
  
“But, why not? Our best friend is missing.” Kendall questioned.  
  
“We had beer.”  
  
Louis swore and Taylor and Kendall looked at each other with confusion. “Why’s that bed?”  
  
“Guys, we’re only 17.” Cara pointed out. “We are all underage. We could go to jail just for drinking, let alone being possibly responsible for whatever happens to El.”  
  
All the information started to sink in. Possibility of going to jail, but what was happening to Eleanor. Where was she and what was happening?  
  
They panicked.  
  
“What the fuck are we going to do?!”  
~  
“Hello, love!” Came the shout, followed by a door slamming into the wall.  
  
Eleanor felt like her heart jumped out of her chest, the sudden noise giving her such a fright. She was becoming used to the silence, the only noise being her sobs and occasional, muffled cry for help.  
  
“How’ve you been?” The voice was so mockingly cheerful Eleanor wanted to slap it out of him. “Oh, wait, I’ll be right back.”  
  
Eleanor shouted for him to not leave but she heard him left. Her hearing has become more perceptive.  
  
“I’m back!” He sang. She heard a clatter and a scrapping. Something cold touched her face and suddenly the tape was being ripped off again. She screamed, her mouth feeling tingly. “Oh, shut up, it’s not that bad.”  
  
“How would you know?” She snarled.  
  
“Before I bought a ball gag, my boyfriend used to tape my mouth shut.” He said casually, sticking something in Eleanor’s mouth. “Chew and swallow.”  
  
She spat it out without a second thought. “I’m not eating anything you give to me, you heartless bastard. When my friends find me, you going to get the punishment you truly deserve.”  
  
“Are you sure? It’s probably been about, three days since you last ate.” He ignored her empty threat. “You may be a skinny bitch but even they eat once in a while.” Eleanor could smell it under her nose. “Come on, it’s just a sandwich. Ham, cheese, a little lettuce.”  
  
Eleanor closed her lips tight, not giving in to her kidnapper.  
  
“Fine. Whatever. I didn’t want to give you food anyways.”  
  
“You sound like a fucking baby.” Eleanor threw back.  
  
“And you sound like a fucking cunt but I haven’t said anything.”  
  
“You just did.”  
  
“Fuck no. I am not doing this with you.” She felt tape on her mouth again. “I guess I’ll be back in another couple of days.”  
~  
“You look like you haven’t slept in days.” Kendall told Louis, sitting next to him as he lied his head down on the table.  
  
“Sorry if I don’t look like a fucking pop star when my girlfriend of three years is missing.” He snapped at her. Harry slid into the seat next to his, a heavy book on the table.  
  
“I think you look nice rugged.” Harry complimented him. “Even though Eleanor’s gone and all, you still look pretty good.”  
  
Kendall looked sheepish. “Sorry. I just haven’t seen you like this very often.”  
  
“You should stick with this look.” Harry told him, pulling at his wild hair and rubbing his light stubble. “It looks good on you.”  
  
Harry smirked and Louis kicked his shin.   
~  
Eleanor was feeling light headed. She had not eaten in days and her throat was as dry as the Sahara. Trying now and then to move her hands, somehow feeling like all she succeeded in tightening the ropes.  
  
When she felt like giving up, she heard a faint knock.  
  
“Mr. Hartman? Are you in there?” It wasn’t the kidnapper’s voice. Eleanor felt a spark in her, like there was hope. So, I’m in a flat, Eleanor thought. She cried out through the tape, hoping the man would be able to hear her.  
  
“Mr. Hartman, it’s me, the landlord.” The voice came again. Eleanor tried to scrap the chair a little, making some suspicious noise that the man would come in and find her.  
  
She waited, staying still to hear for some sign of help.  
  
Feeling like centuries passed, she stopped waiting, knowing that her chance was gone.  
~  
“I feel like I shouldn’t drag this on. I hear it usually makes the end harder than it should be.” The kidnapper’s voice said upon entering Eleanor’s room again.  
  
“It’s kind of like helping a bird with his wing and then realizing you have to let it go when it’s fixed.” It was a different voice, an American accent but it sounded fake.  
  
“See, I made her a sandwich but she wouldn’t eat it. She spat it out when I fed it to her.”   
  
“Just give her water then. I feel like you’re kind of obliged to.”   
  
The tape was ripped off again. She was beginning to get used to the feeling, which scared her.  
  
“I learned a couple things.”  
  
She heard a noise but couldn’t have been sure of what it was. “I highly doubt that.” He said lazily.  
  
“I’m in a flat owned by you. By Hartman.” She spat, a satisfied smirk settles on her lips.  
  
The air was silent for a while before she heard two distinct laughs.  
  
“Why are you laughing? When I get out, I’m going to report you to the police.” She threatened.  
  
“Do you honestly think I’m going to rent out a flat to keep my prisoner in with my real name? I can’t believe you made it to the eleventh grade.” The voice said with much sarcasm.  
  
“It doesn’t even matter because my boyfriend will come save me. He’s always saved me in the past and he’ll do it again now.”  
  
“You get kidnapped often?” He said.  
  
“No, I mean when I get in trouble, he’s always there. And he’ll be here soon.”  
  
The two kidnappers seemed to have their own silence conversation because Eleanor didn’t hear them speak but she could still feel their eerie presence in the room. After a while, they finally spoke.  
  
“Funny you should mention your boyfriend.” It was the fake American accented man. She felt his hand move to the back of her head, untying the black fabric around her eyes. As it fell, the light was too powerful, having wore the blindfold over her eyes for such a long time.  
  
She blinked and squinted, trying to slowly adapt to the new light. It took her a while but her vision adjusted accordingly, able to make out her kidnapper. He had brown hair, a light stubble around his small lips. His blue eyes we-  
  
“Louis.”  
  
His lips stretched out to a smirk. “What’s up, love.”  
  
She looked around and saw Harry sitting just a couple inches away from her, deep dimples in his cheeks. “Hi.”  
  
Eleanor looked back up to Louis. “L- Louis? W- what’s going on? What are y- you doing?” Her voice trembled. Louis pushed her hair out of her eyes and walked towards Harry, sitting on his knees.  
  
“Well, it’s fairly obvious. We kidnapped you!” He sang.  
  
“B- but why?” She asked, unable to understand. “Louis, y- you’re my boyfriend. W- we’ve been going out for three years!”   
  
Louis sighed and looked to Harry. “Will you explain? I want to get a drink.”  
  
“Sure. Will you get me one, too?” With a nod, Louis left the room. “So, Eleanor.”  
  
“Why?! You just got here. You have no reason to do this to me, you sick bastard.” She said, trying to connect everything.  
  
“After three years and you don’t even know what I look like?” Harry took out his phone and found a picture. “This is what I looked like about a month ago.”  
  
Eleanor looked at the picture, comparing it to Harry’s actual face. “You were that dweeb with the helmet hair?”  
  
“Yeah. And you were that bitch that pushed me around every single day for the past three years. In case you didn’t realize that either.” Harry pointed out, pocketing his phone. “Anyways, I got sick of you so I kind of drugged up and tied your ass up here. No biggie.”  
  
Louis came back in with two Cokes, handing one to Harry as he sat on Harry’s knees again. “Thanks, babe.”  
  
Eleanor watched with big eyes. “Ba- babe? Louis’ your b- boyfriend? The duct tape boyfriend?” The room was spinning, her head hurting even more.  
  
“You told her about the duct tape?” Louis asked, red in the face.  
  
“When you were fucking me, not when I was fucking you. Don’t worry.” Harry reassured him as he buried his face in Harry’s neck.  
  
“That was embarrassing. Good thing you got the ball gag instead.” Louis whispered.  
  
As they whispered, Eleanor started to cry. The tears falling down rapidly down her cheeks and underneath her chin.  
  
“We said we were going to get married. Louis, you said we would always be together. That you’d be there for me and I’d be there for you. You arsehole, I trusted you. I gave you everything and you left me. I’ve been sitting here thinking that you would be the one to save me when you were actually the one who got me here in the first place!” Eleanor was sobbing by the end, the salty water in her eyes making her vision blurry.  
  
“Let’s be honest, I’ve never agreed to any of that. You were the one saying that shit about weddings and always asking ‘you’ll always save me, right?’. And every single word that came out of your mouth just now seriously sounded like a song Taylor would write.” Louis admitted.  
  
“But how you acted, it seemed like you really did love me.” Eleanor’s voice slowly went down.   
  
“Maybe but you know what I definitely did not do with you? Get a matching couple ring.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and held out his and Harry’s. She saw the matching black rings.  
  
Harry sighed and sat up. “Love, I’m bored. Do you want to get some dinner now?”  
  
“Sure!” Louis agreed cheerfully.  
  
“I’m going to throw away this old sandwich. Tape her mouth and blindfold her again, would you?” Harry asked, taking Eleanor’s sandwich from before out. Louis grabbed the blindfold, beginning to tie it before Eleanor spoke again, calmer this time.  
  
“Do you really need to blindfold me? I know it’s you and I know what the room looks like already.” She informed him.  
  
Louis tapped his lips. “Good point.” He put the duct tape on her mouth before saying. “See you some other time.” And the door shut.  
  
It opened again.  
  
“Forgot the duct tape. Think Harry and I will use it tonight.” Eleanor could practically feel his smug wink.  
  
“Bastard.” Eleanor cried out against the tape.  
~  
The three girls met up with Louis and Harry in the lunchroom.  
  
“I think we have to.” Taylor said.  
  
“Whether we get in trouble or not.” Kendall added.  
  
“We have to tell the police.” Cara concluded.  
  
Harry rubbed Louis’ knee and nodded ever so slightly.  
  
“Okay, Harry and I will go tonight.” Louis told them.  
  
“I’m coming with!” Cara jumped up. Harry frowned.  
  
“Are you sure? You’re Eleanor’s oldest friend. It’ll be hard.” The curly haired one said.\  
  
Cara jutted her hip out. “That’s why I need to go.”  
~  
That night, Harry and Louis snuck out and waited for the blonde girl to show up at the gate of the school.  
  
Harry hugged the smaller boy from behind and kissed his neck. “You look really evilly sexy standing in the dark.”  
  
“You saying I’m good- looking when you can’t see me?”   
  
“No, I’m saying you’re like Draco. Evil but somehow sexy as fuck.” Harry lightly pushed his crotch into Louis’ ass, simultaneously pushing Louis against him.  
  
They heard a rustle and then a, “Hot damn, keep the porn on the down low, guys.”  
  
Harry growled a little but looked at Cara with a smile. “Sorry, Car, but you know I like dick like you like pussy.”  
  
“It’s like an addiction. If we were straight, we’d be all over each other.” Cara admitted.  
  
“Hey, I’m bi so I’m okay with it.” Harry suggested, raising a brow.  
  
Louis coughed to remind the two flirts of his presence. “Actually, I am 100% gay and I would prefer my boyfriend not cheat on me.”  
  
“Like you should care.” Cara scoffed. “Remind me again who was going out with that obnoxious bitch for three years.”  
  
“That’s different. I did it because Harry wants to get back at her for being a bitch to everyone.” Louis pouted, looking up to his boyfriend with big eyes.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and held his hand tightly. “You know that was okay, love.”  
  
“Anyways! Did you guys finish the job?” She asked.  
  
“Working on it. A little torture never hurt anyone.” Harry said with a little smirk.  
  
“That’s a contradiction.”   
  
“If that’s what I think it is, I like the pink ones.”   
  
“Everything about you is so gay.” Cara decided to finally bring the information to light.  
  
Harry frowned. “Like what?”  
  
“The pink thing, the submissive thing, the dick up the ass thing.” Cara trailed off.  
  
“Yeah, um, should we actually go to the police?” Louis asked.  
  
“That’s where I come in!” Cara shouted, raising her hand.  
  
“Why are you raising your hand?” Harry asked.  
  
She put it down. “Dunno but anyways, I was going to go to the police and tell them that we haven’t seen Eleanor since Friday because we thought we saw her leave with another guy. Sorry, Lou.”  
  
He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me. Did you talk to Taylor and Kendall?”  
  
“They both agreed since I told them it was less suspicious for all of us.” Cara explained.  
“So you guys go finish that bitch off while I go to the police. I’ll call you when I’m done.”  
  
Harry and Louis nodded and went off in the opposite direction.  
~  
“Today’s your lucky day!” Harry sang as he entered the room where Eleanor sat, trapped. With a swish of his fingers, Harry motioned for Louis to take the blindfold off. When he had a hand on the tape, Harry stopped him. “We should leave the tape on, shouldn’t we, babe?”  
  
Louis agreed instantaneously.  
  
Eleanor watched with alarmed eyes, bouncing back from Harry sitting to Louis’ movements. Louis went to the corner, grabbing one box, leaving one box in the corner. Louis opened the box, something black on top. He removed the black, revealing that it contained shiny things, making the light reflect off of them. The boy put the black tarp on the floor, and with Harry’s help, he lifted Eleanor in the chair onto the tarp.  
  
“What knife do you want?” Louis asked.  
  
Eleanor eyed the box, fear lining her eyes.  
  
“Surprise me.” Harry said, startling Eleanor by being behind her, stroking her arm.   
  
“This one.” Louis handed it to him. It was a standard knife- black handle, straight blade. Harry liked it.  
  
Eleanor whimpered as he saw the knife gripped tightly in Harry’s hand.   
  
“Shh.” He cooed, the flat part of the knife grazing her chin, to her cheek. Louis watched to their right. “It’ll be over soon.”  
  
“Remember the first day we met?” Harry asked. “I thought you were pretty and cool. That maybe we could be friends. That’s what I wrote and you wrote a paper on how nerdy and what a loser I was.”  
  
The tip of the blade rested on Eleanor’s knee, Harry putting a little force into it, making Eleanor cry out. He pulled the blade against her leg, to her chest, a red line appearing through the cut of the jeans. He had the same to her other leg until she had two blood lines going up her legs.  
  
“The lines look so pretty.” Harry cooed, using a finger to run along the cut skin. Eleanor whimpered, feeling the blade against her neck. “I can make you a necklace. It’ll make you look so much more beautiful.”  
  
He pushed the blade until he broke the skin, blood coming out. Eleanor started to breath heavily as the blade ran along her skin. The line curved to go back up, Harry continuing on the back, completing the blood necklace.   
  
“Look at him.” Harry whispered in her ear. Eleanor’s brown eyes looked up to Louis, watching him watch them. She felt the tears fall. “You thought he loved you, didn’t you? You thought you had it all, huh? You don’t because Louis’ mine. I’m the one who gets to hug him and kiss him. He’s mine to do whatever I please.”   
  
“All these years, you thought you could just treat everyone like dirt and now look where you are. You’re here, tied to a chair, the man who you thought loved you isn’t even looking at you, right?” Eleanor looked again and sure enough, the blue eyes didn’t even flicker over to her for a second. They watched Harry with hunger. Eleanor whimpered to think that no one had ever loved her. “What you thought you had was just an illusion. I have everything.” Harry growled, raising the blade to her throat, pushing slightly.  
  
“You have nothing.”  
  
He was quick and she made a choked noise.  
  
The blood splattered everywhere. The red liquid painted the walls. As it slowed down, it began to travel down her body, trickling down to the floor. Whatever color she had left, left her body, leaving her pale and a little while, she was cold.  
  
Harry breathed heavily, an adrenaline shoot through him as he tried to calm his heart. He felt his pulse height rapidly, taking a while to settle back down.  
  
“That was brilliant, Harry.” Louis told him, breathing quite heavily himself.  
  
Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm around Louis.  
  
“It was pretty amazing, Lou.”  
~~~~~  
Harry and Louis always ended up sleeping on the same, small bed, even though they had two in their dorm. Louis was usually half on Harry and half on the bed, or else he would fall. Not that either of them minded. They both liked to cuddle and they liked to cuddle with each other.  
  
“I love you.” Louis said one night.  
  
Harry tangled their hands together before saying anything.  
  
“I love you, too.” He smiled.  
  
“Are you happy?” The smaller one couldn’t help the question.  
  
“If I’m with you, Lou, that’s all that matters.” Harry confessed. “No more questions. You already know I love you.”  
  
Harry rolled them so Louis was underneath him and he kissed him. Harry’s curly hair tickling Louis’ forehead, making him giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com


End file.
